


Red

by Zennhearts



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, a soft blurb on some pretty amazing art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zennhearts/pseuds/Zennhearts
Summary: "Remind me again, why the earrings?""You said no weird sex stuff."





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is for twitter user @nqctis. They posted these rad pictures that struck a heart string and I needed to get this out. Check it. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/nqctis/status/879076278665654276

Lance was listlessly flipping through one of Hunk’s many mechanic magazines before he looks up, “dude, we have to go to the mall soon.”

“For what?” Hunk pauses to look back at Lance who quickly turns on his head. Interesting.

A few ticks pass before Lance speaks again, “I need new earrings.”

Hunk hums thoughtfully for a moment, “I thought you didn't wear them after your mom found out you could cause a blowout with stretching your ears.”

“Ugh,” Lance drops the magazine over his face, “I remember that day,” sounding muffled, “it wasn't even relevant to me, either. I never even thought about gauging my ears.” The magazine slides off his face before Lance turns over again. “My sister got a double helix piercing so mama kinda chilled about it. But, I uh, need some new ones... for reasons.”

“Ew. Is this a weird sex thing between you and your boyfriend, again? Lance,” Hunk puts down the keyboard he’s been tinkering with, “I told you about this. You have to be upfront. I don’t like to be blindsided with your sex missions.”

Lance nearly slides off the bed, “n-no! What are you talking about?”

“It is! You're totally blushing, dude.” Hunk puffs out a small laugh and goes back to the keyboard.

“Hunk, my dude, my best guy—”

Not even looking up, “you don’t need to sweet talk me dude, I already love you.”

Lance can't help but to smile at that. “Hunkanator, I would just deeply appreciate a ride to mall.”

“Fine, buddy. But please, no weird sex stuff on this trip. It's bad enough you keep accidentally sending me nudes. Not that I don't mind because obviously, but when they come with no warning—”

Lance smirks at Hunk, “oh please, Hunk, you can't limit this body.”

“You’re honestly so lucky you’re my best friend and your knife-wielding boyfriend likes me because I wouldn’t want to be chopped liver.”

“But–,” Lance face twists into slight concern at the implications, “yeah, okay, you're right.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Dude, why are you even wearing that beanie? It’s ridiculously hot right now.”

Lance slips off his backpack and stuffs his shoes into the front room closet, “babe, honestly, you can’t tell me shit when you wear those leather fingerless gloves everywhere. You know how they make my hands so clammy.”

“Honestly,” Keith mimics Lance, “you weren't complaining about them the other night.” Keith slips his arms around Lance, slowly climbing his hips with his finger tips. 

Lance melts into Keith's touch, whispering, “I have a surprise for you.”

“Does it involve taking off your beanie?”

Lance laughs fills the empty space in the living room and he can feel Keith relax a little further in his own arms. “It does, actually,” Lance offers. 

Keith finally takes Lance's face in his hands, resting his forehead against his soft boyfriend. “I really missed you today.” 

“I always miss you, so ha.” Lance nuzzles into Keith's warmth for a moment longer, quietly enjoying his boyfriends’ grunts. “Okay, mullet baby, go sit on the couch. You're gonna flip.”

“Okay, sure.” 

Lance spins on his heels, “wow, I didn’t even have to fight you.”

“Hm, well I had a pretty rough day today,” Lance drops his hands to his shoulders, letting Keith gather his thoughts, “and, I just want to sleep... But the curiosity is killing me. I just really hope you’re not bald under there.”

Lances huffs, rolling his eyes. “You and I both know I’d still be cute.”

“Sure, but I’d have nothing to hold on to,” Keith shrugs.

“Quiznak,” Lance whispers to himself. “You really are sleepy, you’re not even a little bit bashful.”

“Whatever, blue. Show me what you got.” 

Keith softens when Lance smirks at him, what a beautiful man, he thinks. Reaching to place his hand on Lance’s thigh; Lance feels even more confident with his new choice of accessories, so he swiftly pulls off his beanie.

A small gasp escapes from Keith’s lips. He leans in closer towards Lance’s face. “You- Can I touch, did you just get your ears pierced?”

“I’ve always had them pierced,” Lance nods, “I just know you have a thing for me in red,” waggling his eyebrows.

Keith huffs, “you’re sort of ridiculous. But I like you.”

For the first time, Lance looks almost hesitant, but he looks up to Keith, eyelashes in full effect, “but, do you like them?”

Keith delicately holds Lance’s earlobe in his fingertips, before pulling him to his chest; softly kissing up his neck to the soft juncture below Lance’s ear, 

“I do.”


End file.
